


Stargazing - IwaOi - Iwaizumi x Oikawa

by oliver_scott



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Futakuchi Kenji and Oikawa Tooru are bffs, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Training Camp, idk how to tag-, main ship is iwaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_scott/pseuds/oliver_scott
Summary: this is a repost from my wattpad bc I want to see the word count so yeah- will probably be cross posting from @ScottTheCat to here
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my wattpad bc I want to see the word count so yeah- will probably be cross posting from @ScottTheCat to here

Oikawa silently looked at his phone as he scrolled through dating apps. He didn't want to admit that he _actually needed one_ but here he was; swiping left or right (generally swiping right) on different guys. 

He wasn't that interested in girls which is shocking to most as he gets absolutely swarmed by them when he goes to any public place.

Just as he had decided that the dating app was a stupid idea and he should delete it before anyone found out he even used it, he decided he would swipe right on one last guy. 

Well that's what the original plan was anyways. However, just as he swiped right and was about to exit the app, the profile that showed up almost made him choke. 

**_Hajime Iwaizumi, 18._ **


	2. Chapter 2

It took Oikawa a moment to realize what he just saw.

_Iwa-chan has Tinder?!_

He didn't know whether he should swipe left or just leave it be and delete the app, like what the original plan was.

He was about to leave it until he realized something he hadn't even noticed: if Iwaizumi showed up on his feed, does that mean he was gay? 

He looked at his phone in shock while trying to process this new found information. He had honestly thought he was the only one that liked guys on the team other than Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

He decided he would swipe left on Iwazumi because even if Oikawa's profile did show up on his feed, it's not like Iwazumi would ever swipe left on him.

Well, to his surprise a few minutes later he got a notification saying that he had a match!

He stared at his phone in confusion before unlocking it to find out that Iwazumi had in fact, swiped left on his profile. He decided to open the chat and leave a message, just to see what would happen.

He wasn't sure if he even liked Iwazumi in a romantic way, despite how much he teases him. He could admit that Iwazumi was attractive, but anyone could tell that by just looking at him.

**Tooru Oikawa:** Hi Iwa-chan~

**Tooru Oikawa:** What a surprise to meet you here of all places!

**Hajime Iwazumi:** Shut up Shittykawa, I was only on the app as a dare and by luck you came on my profile.

**Tooru Oikawa:** Oh, were you dared to also put your preference as male?

**Hajime Iwazumi:** Not really...

**Tooru Oikawa:** Wait, really? You're gay? Why haven't you hit on me?! Am I not attractive?!

**_(seen)_ **

He really didn't mean the second part of his message but added it just to seem like the stereotypical Oikawa that Iwazumi despises.

Oikawa didn't want Iwazumi thinking that he would act differently around him now that he knew that he was gay, something Oikawa had feared when came out to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.


End file.
